Surprise Visit
by Xenshie
Summary: More like, Surprise appearence, but it doesn't really matter. Shuichi is interviewed after a Bad Luck concert, by journalist, Kyoko Oohira. what he doesn't realise, until hiro points it out, is that she used to talk him in high school!
1. Chapter 1

((Hiiyaa! Riku-chan here! I don't have much to say, except, well, enjoy! Ehhehhe! This is my first gravitation fic, so please, be nice. I don't rally want any flames, but, a review's a review, right? –nervous laugh- anyway, please review!))

Disclaimer:in meeting with bunch of peoples…I don't own gravitation! –cries loudly- no fair! I wanna, I wanna! –throws tantrum-…-sniff-do I own Kyoko?…I do? –stops crying- yay! –glomps Kyoko- come on Kyoko, lets buy some ice-cream! Woo!

--------Surprise Visit---------

Kyoko stood backstage, and watched admirably, as Bad Luck preformed. She softly hummed the tune to the song Shuichi Shindou was singing. It was one of her favourites, and had to stop herself from singing the lyrics out loud.

As Shuichi ended the song, he thanked the crowd, and left the stage, as Hiroshi Nakano, the guitarist, and Suguru Fujisaki, the keyboardist, played an instrumental song, which didn't need Shuichi, giving the vocalist time to rest his weary voice. And Kyoko to get her interview.

"Ah! Mr. Shindou!" she exclaimed, running up to the Bad Luck front man.

"Oh! Hello!" Shuichi said, surprised. "I didn't know they were giving fan's backstage passes," he said, pointing to the tag around Kyoko's neck.

"Oh! Even though I am a fan, I got this so I could interview you, Mr. Shindou," Kyoko said meekly.

"Oh! Really?" Shuichi asked, and Kyoko nodded.

"Yes, so please, if we could start, we could have it finished before you must return to the stage,"

"Okay!" Shuichi said, with a big smile on his face. He sat down on a couch that was backstage, and Kyoko pulled up a chair, and sat across from him.

"So, Mr. Shindou,"

"Please, call me Shuichi," Shuichi said. Kyoko blushed.

"Okay then, Shuichi," she said, and continued her interview. She asked questions like 'now that bad luck's fame was spreading, how was he coping,' and 'did he ever fight with any of his band mates?' and wrote down the questions and his answers on a little notepad. She asked questions about his songs, like which one was his favourite.

When the interview ended, there was still a little time before the next song, and Shuichi was due back on stage, so Shuichi thought it would be fun to ask Kyoko some questions.

"So, what's you name?" he asked.

"Oh! Did I not say? I'm terribly sorry. Kyoko. Kyoko Oohira," Shuichi looked at Kyoko thoughtfully, as he tried to think of another question.

"Um, when's your birthday?" Shuichi asked, unable to think of anything better.

"April the seventeenth," she said, and Shuichi looked at her in awe. He stood up quickly.

"No way! Mine's the sixteenth!" Shuichi gasped.

"I know," Kyoko replied, laughing sweetly at Shuichi's reaction. She knew what question was coming next.

"How old are you?" Shuichi asked.

"Twenty," she replied, and Shuichi nearly fainted.

"I'm exactly one day older than you!" Kyoko just giggled, she knew all this already.

"So, do you live here in Tokyo?" Shuichi asked, but then he heard the others finish their song, so he rushed off to the stage to perform.

"Enjoy the rest of the concert!" he shouted back at Kyoko, who smiled. _'Just as sweet and energetic as I remember him' _she thought to herself. Kyoko read over the interview, as she listened to Shuichi sing again. He really was talented.

When the concert ended, she sighed, and made her way outside. She'd enjoyed it very much, and couldn't wait to start writing about it. She was going to get it finished tonight, even if she had to pull an all-nighter.

Meanwhile, backstage, Shuichi looked around for her.

"Hey, where's Kyoko?"

"Who?" Fujisaki asked.

"Kyoko," Shuichi replied. "She was a reporter I was talking to. She was real nice. I was hoping I could talk to her some more," he added downheartedly.

"What did you say her name was?" Hiroshi asked.

"Kyoko. Kyoko Oohira," Shuichi replied. Hiroshi looked at Shuichi, shocked.

"No way! Shu! Don't you know who that was!"

"Uh, Kyoko, I told you," Shuichi replied.

"Shu! Do you not remember her?" Hiro asked.

"No, should I?" Shuichi asked, and Hiroshi hit him on the back of the head.

"Owh!"

"Shuichi! Do you not remember that girl who stalked you in high school?"

"Huh?" Shuichi frowned, trying to remember. "Oh yeah! No way! That was her!"

"Only person I can think of," Hiro said.

"Wow…she's lost a lot of weight…. great…now she's stalking me again…" Shuichi whimpered.

"Who's stalking you?" Mr. Sakano, Bad Luck's bespectacled producer asked.

"A girl from high school, she posed as a reporter from a magazine to get back stage," Shuichi explained.

"Oh, you mean miss Oohira?" Mr. Sakano asked, and Shuichi nodded solemnly. "But if she was pretending, then why did the magazine's editor call to ask for a backstage pass for her?"

"She could have gotten a friend of hers to pose as the editor!" Shuichi protested.

"I don't think so," Mr. Sakano said, fixing his glasses. "I met with him in person, and seen this Kyoko Oohira, she seemed very nice,"

"Hmm…maybe I should just straighten this out with Kyoko, before this gets out of hand,"

"Maybe that's a good idea," Hiroshi agreed.

"What magazine did she work for?" Shuichi asked his producer.

"Here's a card with the company's address on it," said Mr. Sakano, handing Shuichi the card.

"We have a day off tomorrow, right? Go see her then," Hiroshi said. "Want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine," the pink haired boy replied. Shuichi yawned, and decided to go home.

Yuki was sitting on the couch when Shuichi got home.

"Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi said.

"Do you have to be so loud, you damn brat!" Yuki growled, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yuki!" Shuichi said, running to sit by his lover. Shuichi put his head on Yuki's shoulder, who sighed.

"You finish your deadline?" Shuichi asked his lover.

"Almost," Yuki replied.

"Think it'll be finished tomorrow?" Shuichi asked.

"Maybe, why?" Yuki asked suspiciously. "You have a day off?"

"Uh-huh!" Shuichi said excitedly. "And I'll be gone for the start of the day, so you can get it done!"

"How, where'll you be?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, just meeting up with a friend from high school," replied Shuichi, and he moved around on the seat uneasily. He couldn't tell Yuki the truth. He couldn't tell him that he was going to see a girl who he was sure had stalked him in high school, to stop her from doing it again. No, he couldn't tell him that.

"Well, I'm going to bed Yuki," Shuichi told the blonde, and kissed him on the cheek. Just before Shuichi got up, Yuki grabbed his hand and pulled him close for a long passionate kiss. They ended the kiss before either one of them got too excited.

"I'll follow you in, in awhile," Yuki told his pink-haired lover, who stood up and walked into the bedroom, tired, but he stayed awake for Yuki's arrival ((A.N:I Don't think I need to go into explicit detail this early on, now do I? Even if you think the answers yes, I'm not going to, so there! XP))

-------------------

The next morning, Shuichi woke late, tousled haired, and groggy-eyed. Yuki was sleeping peacefully beside him. Shuichi lay there beside his lover for five. Ten. Fifteen minutes, just watching him sleep. The novelist always looked his best when he was sleeping.

Reluctantly, Shuichi got out of bed, but not before kissing Yuki's forehead lightly. He went over to the wardrobe he and Yuki now shared, and got dressed. He looked over at the digital clock on the bedside table on Yuki's side of the bed. It was 11:00 a.m.

Shuichi vaguely wondered when Yuki'd wake up as he closed the bedroom door as quietly as he could.

Shuichi went to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of toast. He took out the card Mr. Sakano had given him with the magazine's company address on it, and left the house quietly.

Shuichi arrived at a large building on a nice but busy street. There was a café beside it, and a bookshop on the other. Shuichi nervously walked over to the building. Inside the building was very busy, everyone rushing around. Shuichi didn't have a clue how he was going to find Kyoko in this crowd. Now he regretted Hiro's offer to help him.

He was about to call Hiro, and ask him if he'd come to help, but then someone near Shuichi, fell and dropped loads of papers all on the ground. Everyone else seemed too busy with his or her own work, to worry about the one person. She was a woman in her early thirties, glasses, and short black hair. Shuichi bent down to help her, but she didn't notice until they were nearly all picked up. Shuichi picked up the last few papers, and handed them to her. The woman fixed her glasses, and looked at Shuichi, and gasped.

"Sh-sh-Shuichi Shindou!" she shouted, and a bunch of people who'd been walking around turned to look at them.

A tall man, with short brown hair, and of stocky build pushed his way through the murmuring crowd.

"Ah! Mr. Shindou!" he said. "To what do we owe the pleasure? Do you not wish the interview to be published after all? You producer, Mr. Sakano, said it would be okay,"

"Oh! It's okay; I just wish to speak to miss. Oohira," Shuichi explained, and the man he assumed to be the editor took him to Kyoko's desk.

Kyoko had her black hair up in a ponytail, and she was wearing glasses while typing on a laptop.

"Miss, Oohira?" the editor said, and Kyoko looked up from the screen. When she saw Shuichi, she got up form her chair, and greeted him.

"Mr. Shindou!" she exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise!" she held out her hand for him to shake. Shuichi shook it.

"I wanted to talk to you, and I thought I asked you to call me Shuichi," he said, with a smile on his lips. Kyoko, finding the smile infectious, grinned too.

"When is your lunch brake?" Shuichi asked her, glancing uneasily at all the people around. "I'd like to talk to you over, well, lunch,"

"Oh! Um, well" she looked at her watch. "In ten minutes, actually,"

"But you can have it now, if you like miss. Oohira," said the editor surprisingly. Kyoko looked at her editor, apprehensively, scared at him being so nice. '_It must be because Mr. Shindou is here,'_ she thought to herself, and took the opportunity to have the ten extra minutes for her lunch. Kyoko gave her boss a bow of thanks, before saving her work on the laptop, and putting in its case. No way was she going to leave it here. Over her dead body! She put on her jacket, and put strap of the laptop's case over her head. She was ready.

((A/N: I know bad and uneventful, but I promise it'll get better! Please review! Like my only other fic, I won't update, unless somebody reviews…so please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! I'll cry if you don't…))


	2. Chapter 2

((-sitting at ice-cream parlour with Kyoko- hellloooo! Riku-chan here! Wow, I can't believe I got reviews…I'm so happy! (T-T). ooh! Today, in science, we were talking about density and mass and stuff, and we started to talk about gravity, and gravitational pulls. And stuff like that, and my science teacher wrote up the word 'Gravition' on the board. To everyone else, it didn't mean anything, but to me, it made me think of, well, gravitation, and this fic! Gotta give a thanks to AmoreBlack and insanehumor, who actually, unintentionally, gave me great plot ideas. And to Saint Germain, who gave me my first review EVER! –hands out cookies- thank you!

Anyway, best get this started, huh? Heehee, I'm just so happy! I'll post chapter three once it's written, and I get more reviews. No point writing, if no one's reading, right? Well, see ya! –smile-))

--------Disclaimer--------

-sitting under tree with Kyoko- Kyoko?

–Kyoko: yeah?-

why don't I own gravitation?

–Kyoko: because you're a loser, and your not maki murakami, you're poor, and you're a loser-

you said loser twice.

–Kyoko: and your point being? Only makes it more true-

stop being mean to me, or I'll kill you off!

–Kyoko: like you'd have the guts-

-gives Kyoko menacing glare- your pushing your luck, missy.

-------chapter 2-----------

They went to a small café a few blocks away. Shuichi suggested going to the one outside the building, but Kyoko advised him against it. A lot of people in her building would be going on lunch soon, and she said it was best not to be around here, if he didn't want a mob chasing him.

Plus, she thought the coffee tasted like piss.

They sat at a small table inside, Kyoko with a cappuccino and a muffin, Shuichi with tea, and a piece of chocolate cake.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Shuichi?" Kyoko asked. Shuichi looked down at his feet, he really didn't want to have this conversation now.

"Um, did you go to my high school, Kyoko?" he asked, and Kyoko knew instantly what this was about. He obviously figured out who she was.

"So you remember me now, huh?" Kyoko said, with a smile on her face, to show Shuichi everything was okay. Shuichi looked up at her, and nodded. "I've got to say this, I'm not proud of what I did back then. I'm sorry, Shuichi," now it was Kyoko's turn to turn her face away.

"It's okay, Kyoko," Shuichi told her, "but, I just have to make sure, you're well, not doing it again," Kyoko's head snapped back up.

"What!" she exclaimed. She stifled a laugh, as she looked at Shuichi's embarrassed face. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Shuichi, but I'm over you, and have been for years,"

"Really?" Shuichi asked.

"Uh-huh," Kyoko said reassuringly, resting her head on laced fingers. Shuichi sighed with relief, and smiled at Kyoko.

"Good," he said. "So, how have you been, anyway, what have you been doing since high school? You've lost a lot of weight,"

"Why thank you," Kyoko said. "Well, after high school, I went to collage where I studied journalism. I only left collage last year, but once I left, I applied for internship at my job, and they hired me. I've been climbing the ladder there ever since. What about you, Shuichi, you're the lead singer in a top band, lover to the famous novelist, Eiri Uesugi. You're doing real well for yourself,"

"Yeah," Shuichi said, embarrassed. "I- wait, how did you know Yuki's real surname?" Shuichi asked. '_Oh, crap…_' Kyoko though. '_How to get out of this one…_'

"Oh, I interviewed your Mr. Yuki once, and learned that Uesugi was his real surname, and it simply slipped out this time," Kyoko said, covering her nervousness with a laugh, and hoping that Shuichi bought it.

"Oh! You interviewed Yuki, before?" he asked. Kyoko sighed with relief, thankful for Shuichi's dumb nature.

"Uh, yes, he was the first person I ever interviewed," she told him. "I enjoyed interviewing him, I'm a big fan of his also,"

"Really?" Shuichi asked, purple eyes alight with interest. Kyoko nodded, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Wow…small world…" Shuichi said.

"Well, that was before he was with you Shuichi. Not too long before actually, about a month or so, I'd say,"

"Still, small world," Shuichi said, taking a bite of his cake, and drinking the last of his tea. Shuichi's cell phone began to ring.

"Moshi moshi," he said, answering the phone.

"_Shuichi,"_ said the voice of his lover on the other line.

"Hey, Yuki!" Shuichi said excitedly. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"_No, you damn brat, I was wondering where the hell you were, my manuscript is finished, and I sent Tatsuha to collect you, but you never said where you were going. So where are you?" _Yuki barked down the phone. Shuichi told Yuki where he was, and the novelist almost immediately hung up, but not before Shuichi got a chance to tell him 'I love you'.

"I see that was Yuki on the other line?" Kyoko asked, and Shuichi nodded.

"Yes, he was wondering where I was, coz he finished his manuscript. He's sent his little brother to collect me," Shuichi explained. "So I guess, I'll be going soon," at the mention of Eiri Yuki's little brother, Kyoko thought '_Tatsuha Uesugi. That might be bit of a problem…'_

Just as Kyoko finished her cappuccino and muffin, and was about to excuse herself before Tatsuha arrived, someone from behind them "Shuichi!" Shuichi and Kyoko turned around to see a tall youth with black hair, running up to the singer, a motorcycle chained nearby.

"Shuichi," he said, reaching their table. "Come on, man, I don't think Aniki will take much more waiting,"

"Oh, hey Tatsuha, you sure were quick, yeah, we better go," Shuichi said. Kyoko just prayed he'd forget she was here, and not go through with the needless introduction. To her dismay, he did.

"Oh, Tatsuha, this is Kyoko Oohira, Kyoko, this is Tatsuha Uesugi, Yuki's little brother," Shuichi said. Kyoko looked at the teen for the first time since he arrived. Tatsuha flashed a smile at her, but after awhile, his eyes beamed with recognition. Returning to his normal, flirtatious self, Tatsuha walked over to stand beside Kyoko's chair.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Tatsuha asked, knowing well he was right. He had seen her before, and most likely more.

"I don't think so, you must be mistaking me for someone else, Mr. Uesugi," Kyoko said, throwing Tatsuha a quick glare, before turning it into a smile. Tatsuha smirked at sight of the glare, and scribbled something down on a napkin.

"Here's my number, babe, call it sometime, I'm staying at my brother's apartment," he ended with a wink, before turning to Shuichi. "Come on Shu, we better go now," he said, walking off.

"See you, Kyoko! Stop by NG sometime, I'd like to talk some more!" Shuichi said cheerfully, following Tatsuha to his motorcycle. Kyoko watched them leave, before looking down at the number on the napkin.

'_He's staying at his brother's apartment, huh? Hmmm, and so is Shuichi…'_ she thought to herself, pocketing the napkin, and picking up her belongings, to return to work. _'Maybe I should give him a call, it was real fun last time…'_

((what did ya'll think of that one? It's a bit shorter than the last one, but it's still good, right? RIGHT? I know it's not –cries- please review! Then, as I said, I'll post chapter three. Well, I'll have to write it, but, you get the idea! Please review! They make me happy!))


	3. Chapter 3

((Konnichi wa! Riku-chan here! Sorry this took me so long, I was suffering from writers block, but I took care of that +points at shattered remains of cement block+

Kyoko arrives with the panda+ panda-chan+glomps panda-chan+ heehee, Kyoko stole panda-chan from my friend, coz she was being mean. Come on panda-chan! Let's go chase the ice-cream monkey! Wheee+runs off with panda-chan+ Kyoko! Take care of the disclaimer for me! Wooo! Oh! And tell them about the warning! Don't forget, Kyoko!))

Disclaimer by Kyoko Oohira

That idiot, Riku, doesn't own Gravitation. Never has, and never will, no matter how many cheap lawyers she hires. Quality over quantity, bitch+walks away+

WARNING! By Kyoko Oohira

walks back+ almost forgot. This chapter contains Yaoi Lime. YukixShuichi. No like? No read. Understand? It's her second attempt at anything remotely graphic. I know it's crappy, and can barely classified as 'Lime', but be nice. Or she'll cry again, and I'll have to hit her, and then she'll threaten to kill me off again. I'm not willing to take the risk, ya know? Plus, if I die, what'd you do about the story?

----------Chapter 3--------

Tatsuha and Shuichi pulled up outside Yuki's apartment building on Tatsuha's motorcycle. Shuichi climbed off, and was confused when Tatsuha started the engine up again.

"Aren't you coming in?" Shuichi asked over the purr of the motorcycle.

"Nope! Bro, told me to collect you, bring you here, then make myself scarce until later," Tatsuha told him. "See ya, Shuichi!" he added, before speeding off.

'_Hmm, wonder why Yuki sent Tatsuha away…' _Shuichi thought to himself, as he opened the door to the apartment he shared with Yuki.

"Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi said, announcing his arrival. "Yuki? Where are you, Yuki?" Shuichi asked, taking off his shoes.

"In here, Shuichi," Yuki called from the bedroom.

Shuichi made his way to bedroom he and Yuki shared, wondering why Yuki was in there.

"Yuki?" he asked, peering his head inside. He was then grabbed roughly, pushed against the wall, and kissed passionately. As the shock wore off, Shuichi kissed back hungrily, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

The broke away for a moment, catching their breath.

"You…finish…your…manuscript?" Shuichi panted, his voice heavy with lust. Yuki nodded, before kissing the pink haired singer again. The blonde broke away again, sooner this time, before continuing his kisses along his neck. Pausing at the collarbone, Eiri sucked on the skin, turning it red.

Yuki pulled back, glaring at the shirt Shuichi was wearing. It was in the way. Grabbing the end, Yuki pulled it over the younger man's head. Deciding he wasn't going to let Eiri have all the fun, Shuichi started to undo the buttons of his lover's shirt, and soon had the clothing off.

((A/N: I think we'll leave it at that, don't you? Bwahahah, ain't I just so cruel? Now we go back to 1st, Kyoko, then Tatsuha. Heehee, don't hurt me+quivers in fear from angry yaoi fans+))

Kyoko sat there at her desk, after returning from her lunch break, typing on her laptop.

"Oohira," said a sharp voice from behind her. Startled, Kyoko covered the screen of her laptop, shielding it from the gaze of the other person.

"Oohira," repeated her boss, what did Mr. Shindou want? Is everything all right with the interview?"

Closing the files she had open, and shutting the computer down, she turned to face her boss.

"Don't worry, we still have our interview," Kyoko said bitterly, angry about being disturbed.

"Then what did he want to talk about?" he asked.

"That matter was personal," Kyoko said, turning back around to her laptop, leaving it at that.

"Well don't do anything to screw up, ya hear? People always read Shindou's interviews in case they learn anything new about the Yuki character and their relationship, we need the interview, seeing as we can't get one with Yuki himself again," Kyoko's eyebrow had twitched in frustration at the mentioning of Shuichi and Eiri Yuki's relationship. _'How dare he mention that to me…?'_ she thought menacingly.

"Your off for the rest of the day, Oohira, but I expect you to have the interview written out for tomorrow, ya hear?" Kyoko glared at him.

"Yeah, I hear," she said, putting her laptop back into it's case, and leaving with it tucked under her arm. As she left the building, and headed to the parking lot, she fished through her pockets for her keys. Instead, she took out her cell phone and a napkin by mistake. There was a number scrawled on it.

'Powers that be, you trying to tell me something?' she thought to herself, chuckling slightly. Punching in the number, she called Tatsuha Uesugi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha was standing outside a grocery store, talking to a girl in her early twenties when his cell went off. He glanced at the number, and he didn't have it in his phonebook, so his mind quickly scanned through the girl's he'd given his number to recently. 'Sakura…? No, she called yesterday. Yuuhiku…? No, she didn't take my number. Mio…? No, this is Mio… Kyoko…?' Tatsuha thought hard for a moment, Kyoko, she wouldn't be doing anything else, would she? Deciding that either way, it was most likely in his best interest to answer.

"Sorry, could you excuse me, Mio?" he asked. Receiving a nod from the girl, he answered his cell.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Uesugi you little prick! I'll kill you for what you did to sis-" with a small 'eep!' ((A/N: heehee, eep…)) Tatsuha hastily hung up his cell phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoko stared angrily at her cell phone. Tatsuha had been engaged? Humph, of course, what had she expected, he was a playboy after all. She tried again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha look uneasily as his cell phone that once again, started to ring. Hoping it wasn't the angry brother of some girl again, he answered it.

"H-hello?" he asked.

"Tatsuha?" he heard Kyoko ask, his heart soared. 'Yay! No scary brother, just a hot journalist chick!'

"I'm sorry Mio, I'm gonna have to take this," Tatsuha said to the girl, holding his hand over the mouthpiece so Kyoko couldn't hear.

"Kyoko," Tatsuha said, lifting the phone back to his ear. "What a pleasant surprise,"

"I'm sure it is, Tatsuha," Kyoko replied

"Already on first name terms, are we?" Tatsuha asked, bemused.

"Well, you called me Kyoko," Kyoko stated.

"Not before you called me Tatsuha," Tatsuha remarked.

"And your point being?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing, so, how about dinner sometime?" Tatsuha said.

"Sure,"

"Tomorrow night?" Tatsuha tried.

"If you don't already have a date for then," Kyoko said bitterly.

"Kyoko, I'm a one woman man," Tatsuha replied, feigning a serious tone.

"Who do you think you're kidding, Tatsuha?" Kyoko asked.

"Hehe, can't pull the wool over your eyes, can I? I had a date for tomorrow night, but I can just cancel. You're more worth my time," Tatsuha told her.

"I'm flattered," Kyoko replied, and Tatsuha could just imagine her rolling her pretty eyes.

"As you should be, my dear," Tatsuha said egotistically.

"Well, Tatsuha, I've gotta go. Call me tomorrow, and we'll sort out where we're going, okay? Bye!" Kyoko said, and Tatsuha's ear was greeted by the dial tone. 'Yes! I've got a date with a not journalist chick!' Tatsuha thought, before calling up Sakura and cancelling.

((+eating ice-cream with Panda-chan+ Well? What you think of that one? I know it was bad too, but bare with me, I assure you the story gets better, I just haven't gotten to those good parts yet. I'll try and update soon. After the date is where things start to speed up a bit, and the plot truly unfolds.

Review please!

Until next time! Come on Panda-chan! Let's go find Kyoko+runs off with Panda-chan+))


	4. Chapter 4

((helloooo! Wow! Can you believe it! Chapter four! I'm so happy you've all R&R'd this story. It means oh so much to me! I started this as soon as I woke up this morning, after just finishing chapter 3 late last night. I was so tired! Well, enjoy! And please review!))

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation, if I did, Kyoko would have forced her way into the real story and had her way with her stalkee by now. But, unfortunately for Kyoko-chan, me no own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, Kyoko and Tatsuha were leaving a small crowded restaurant, after being told there were no spare tables. They'd been suggested to that they wait, but Kyoko simply said to Tatsuha that she wasn't going to wait 'for some rickety table in a minus five star restaurant to eat food riddled with aids' with Tatsuha. Tatsuha laughed so hard at that comment, that he was still laughing as they were leaving.

"Hehe, riddled with aids! Hahaha!" Tatsuha laughed.

"It wasn't that funny," Kyoko barked at him, and Tatsuha stopped laughing.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Tatsuha asked. Koyko took a quick glance around at their surroundings. She spotted a club she'd been several times before. They knew her quite well there, by now. Famous people often went there, and that's where Kyoko would see them at their best, or their worst. She saw a man in a baseball cap. Even the crummy disguise didn't fool Kyoko. She was too good for that.

'_Doesn't Tatsuha have on obsession with Ryuichi Sakuma…?'_ without telling Tatsuha where they were going, she started to walk over to the club.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tatsuha called after her, running to catch up with her. "Hey, Kyoko, where are we going?" Tatsuha asked, but Kyoko didn't answer him.

Kyoko walked into the club with ease, but Tatsuha was stopped.

"I.D," said the bouncer. Tatsuha didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to being asked for I.D.

"He's with me," Kyoko said without looking back. The bouncer looked at her suspiciously, but when Kyoko turned around and glared at the bouncer, he stopped.

"S-sorry Miss O-Oohira," the bouncer stuttered, letting Tatsuha pass. Tatsuha followed Kyoko.

"That was cool, I've only ever seen Eiri give someone that glare and get their way. That was real cool," Tatsuha said, as he and Kyoko walked inside.

'_He's only seen Eiri do that before…?'_ Kyoko smiled to herself.

"You should smile more often, Kyoko," Tatsuha said to her, and she merely ignored the comment. She walked over to the bar.

"The usual Miss Oohira?" the bartender asked.

"Please," Kyoko replied, and the bartender went to get her drink.

"Wow, you must come here often if the bartender knows your drink," Tatsuha stated.

"You could say that," Kyoko said, as the bartender came up.

"I'm afraid he's not here tonight, Miss Oohira, but I think his friends are," the bartender said. Tatsuha gave the bartender, then Kyoko a confused look.

"Who was he talking about, Kyoko?" Tatsuha asked her.

"No-one," Kyoko barked, and Tatsuha left it at that. Tatsuha ordered himself a drink. And was about to sit beside Kyoko at the bar, when he heard someone call his name.

"Tatsu-kun!" Ryuichi called, and Tatsuha spun around.

"Sakuma-san!" Tatsuha called out like the fan-boy he is. The aging singer signalled him to go over to where he was, and Tatsuha complied without hesitation, leaving Kyoko to sit at the bar on her own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Ryuichi left, and Tatsuha stumbled back over to Kyoko, thoroughly drunk.

"Ya know? Your real purdy," he said, words slurred. Kyoko rolled her eyes. _'I think it's about time I took him home,'_ she thought to herself. Sighing, Kyoko said,

"Come on, Tatsuha, time to go home," she put Tatsuha's arm over her shoulders, and put one of hers around his waist, to support him as they left. The bartender gave her a nod as she left, and one of the bouncer's helped her carry Tatsuha outside. Taking out her cell phone, Kyoko called for a taxi.

She heard snoring from her right side, and looked to see Tatsuha asleep on her shoulder. Cursing to herself until the taxi arrived, Kyoko shoved him inside first, not caring if she woke him, then climbed in beside him. She gave the taxi driver an address while she did up both her and Tatsuha's seatbelts. ((Kyoko: you must _always_ wear your seatbelt. +Riku nods+))

Arriving at the apartment block, Kyoko, with the help of the driver, took Tatsuha out of the taxi. Precariously, Kyoko brought Tatsuha to their destination. Eiri Yuki's apartment.

Knocking on the door, Kyoko straightened up, fixing her hold on Tatsuha. Receiving no answer, Kyoko knocked again.

"Be there in a sec!" called a voice from the other side of the door. A moment later, someone with pink hair, answered the door.

"Oh! Kyoko! What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked. He noticed Tatsuha. "Tatsuha! What happened!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"He just had a little too much to drink," Kyoko said to Shuichi. Shuichi took Tatsuha's other side, and the two of them brought Tatsuha inside, lying him down on the couch. Sighing, Shuichi looked down at the sleeping teenager.

"I'm sorry about this, Kyoko," Shuichi said. "Thanks a lot for bringing him home,"

"It was no trouble," Kyoko said, a smile on her face. Shuichi flashed her a grin, before looking uneasily at the flashing digital clock.

"Wow, it's 5.15, you two were out real late," Shuichi commented. "There's a spare futon, would you like to use that? It's far too late for you to be going home," taken back by the offer; Kyoko didn't know what to say.

'_Me? Staying _here_? Oh, this is too good to be true!'_

"If it is no trouble," she said to Shuichi, giving him a bow.

"No! It's no trouble at all! It's the least we can do for bringing Tatsuha home!" Shuichi said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kyoko awoke earlier than she would have liked. Everyone else was still asleep. She took out her laptop ((Kyoko: yes, I brought it with me, I never leave without it)) and started finishing off her interview with Shuichi. She may not like her boss, and may not show him that much respect, but she didn't want to take the risk of getting fired.

Just as she finished it off with her own comments on the singer, she heard some stumbling in the kitchen.

"Huh?" Kyoko said. _'What's that noise…?'_ Kyoko stood up, and walked into the kitchen. She saw Shuichi reaching up for a pan in a press, and had to stop herself from laughing. It was well known that the singer of Bad Luck was a terrible cook, and Kyoko didn't want her first morning in this apartment to result in having to call the fire department.

"Need some help?" Kyoko asked, startling Shuichi.

"Oh! Kyoko! I didn't realise you were up! You should get more sleep, you were out so late last night," Shuichi said.

"I'm okay," Kyoko said, walking over to Shuichi. "How about I cook breakfast and you sit down and relax," Kyoko suggested, placing her hands on Shuichi's shoulders, and leading him over to the kitchen table.

"Oh! No, it's fine," Shuichi, told her.

"No, I insist," Kyoko, said, smiling at Shuichi. Unable to come up with anything to continue the argument, Shuichi sat down on a chair, and watched as Kyoko prepared breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Cliffhanger! Okay, not really, I just couldn't come up with anything else. I'll try and update soon. Once I get rid of the writer's block big brother +pokes writers block+ what did ya's think of THIS chapter? I wonder if it was all that good of an idea to let Kyoko cook…

Kyoko glares at Riku+ Kyoko: you know I'm a good cook, Riku.

Riku: heehee, I know! I'm only joshing with you, Kyoko-chan!

Well, until next time! Bai bai!))


End file.
